


Can't Walk Away (One-shot future take of Die For You)

by softkilluas99



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Yaoi, die for you, future take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkilluas99/pseuds/softkilluas99
Summary: "And you won't find no one that's better, 'cause I'm right for you, babe. I think I'm right for you." A one-shot future take based on my last story Die For You. It's 5 years later, they're on the beach and Gon has a question he's burning to ask Killua. (Gift for Eroviaaa_Hunter) This is nothing but fluff, please enjoy! (Yes, there is a wedding.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eroviaa_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroviaa_Hunter/gifts).



“What if we got married?” Gon asked one day, it was late June and they were enjoying the sun on the beach in the middle of a country, the name of which they couldn’t even pronounce. The wind was cool against their skin, seagulls calling loud and swirling above and around, beach towels sinking underneath them into coarse sand. It was heaven.

“Wh-what?!”

Killua had been trying to fit a nap in, not getting much sleep since Kite and Ging invited the two pro Hunters on a mission. There was excitement at every turn, though Killua was always wary, waiting for danger around the corner. It had been 5 years since Gon and Killua reunited. It was the best times of Killua’s life, though there wasn’t always happiness to be found.

5 years ago Killua vowed to save the girl he had been manipulated and ordered to kidnap, he wanted to right his wrongs, he wanted the girl back in safe hands and to be redeemed. But things don’t always go the way they’re planned and that night was one of them. Killua, Kurapika, Gon and Leorio had stormed the minimally secured building-as no one had genuinely suspected 4 boys who fought better than an entire army’s worth of men would attack-and found the girl alive, but afraid. Her fear only heightened, the little girl began kicking and screaming, crying and begging when she saw silver hair. Kurapika dragged Killua from the room while Gon and Leorio did their best to quell the girl and bring her out, safely.

The teenage boy still hoped for the best, keeping a distance while they returned the girl home. And in Killua’s perfect world, the father would have rejoiced and embraced his young daughter, would have cried tears of joy and vowed to keep her safe and love her forever. In reality, the so-called father of the girl acted as if he couldn’t care less, saving his young daughter hadn’t even been a priority of his. It was the one time Killua thought killing a man wouldn’t impact his soul or sleeping habits, but Gon stopped him, wanting a better plan, a plan that didn’t end up with blood on anyone’s hands. In the end, the girl was given over to Tsubone, the old woman vowed to protect the girl with her life. Killua gave thought to her every now and again, wondering how she was, if she was happy, it wasn’t easy to lose the ones you loved and have your entire world flipped upside down. Killua knew it was his fault and he carried that guilt with him though he hadn’t seen her since.

Leorio and Kurapika had stuck around for a few weeks after that before they all separated again, this time promising to stay in constant contact and they did. They had come back together twice since their rescue, the first being when Alluka had her reassignment surgery a year ago—Leorio had insisted upon being there every moment and it was a blessing as Alluka had contracted an infection early on and it was only under Leorio’s watchful eye and constant nagging that they were able to get Alluka to a trauma room in time. Killua was sick with worry, not being able to leave the white hospital walls until Gon forced him out and into daylight. His little sister healed, it made the reassignment surgery healing even more slow going and she was restricted to bed rest for an extended period of weeks but the young girl was doted on like a true Queen afterward. Leorio, Kurapika, Killua and Gon at her every beck and call. It was also lucky that Alluka still had Retz.

Their current beach mission/vacation was the second time everyone had come back together. Ging found an old temple he wished to restore and upon exploring, found an unknown species of fauna that he knew Kite would be interested in, and everyone followed along.

“I said what if we got married?” Gon repeated himself, dark skin glistening in the sun. The sunscreen lotion Killua had applied to his chest and arms earlier making it look as if Gon's skin was shining, shimmering. The 21 year-old man had to blink himself out of a daze after staring for too long, Gon’s repeated words registering with him.

“Th-that’s so..” Killua tried to wrack his brain for words, finding none appropriate for what he wanted to say. “What made you even think about that?!”

Gon shrugged, the muscles of his abdomen tightening with the movement and Killua suppressed a groan. _Shit, I really need to stop. “_ I don’t know, I see married couples and they do what me and Killua do. The difference is they wear rings and they vow in front of the whole world to love each other and stay together forever.” Gon looked down at the sand, drawing shapes with his index finger, even though his dark skin had tanned and darkened even further under the watchful glare of the sun over the past few weeks Killua still noticed a flush in his cheeks. “I’d like that with Killua.” Gon smiled.

_When he says things like that.._

“Y-you’re so fucking corny!” Killua bit back his own smile, shaking his head to allow bangs to fall over his face.

Gon reached over, pressing a hand against Killua’s forehead and pushing away the hair over his face, allowing a completely unobstructed view of his boyfriend and lover. “Would Killua not want to marry me?” Gon blinked deep brown and gold eyes, not hurt or angry, just blinking.

“I-I didn’t say that!” Killua was quick to correct and he felt his cheeks warm, Gon continued to stare, a small smile making it’s way across his face inch by inch and Killua forced himself not to turn away this time. He wanted to see Gon. “Of course I’d marry you. Fucking sap.” And this time, Killua was the one who smiled at him, cheeks still burning from both sun and embarrassment.

“But would Killua _like_ to?” Gon emphasized, tongue rolling against his teeth and Killua still worked to concentrate on his words and not lips or that tongue that did extraordinary things.

He didn’t have to mull over the question for long, knowing immediately when Gon asked what his answer was. Would he _like_ to marry Gon? _Fuck yeah, he would._

“Yes.”

Gon beamed, removing his hand from Killua’s forehead and falling against his own towel on the sand floor, still looking Killua’s way.

“What do you want our wedding to be like?! Should it be a big wedding!?”

"Think of how many people we'd have to invite…" Killua mused, eyes narrowing as he thought of the headcount and scowling.

"Definitely Kurapika, Leorio, Alluka & Retz, Palm--" Gon suggested the first few people, counting off using his finger's.

"Ikalgo. Knuckle and Morel--" Killua cut in.

"Knov, Bisky--"

"Bisky would love our fucking wedding, she'd probably want to plan the whole thing." Killua shook his head, smiling and thinking about how outrageous the old woman in the pink dress could be.

"Mm! That'd be something to see." Gon laughed as his thoughts mimicked his other half, "Hmm..” He hummed. “Who else? Wing-san." He had run out of finger’s earlier on and had given up, instead trying to keep track in his head—and failing.

"Zushi!" Both boys said at the same time, turning to catch each others gaze. They stayed that way for a few moments, simply admiring.

Killua’s skin had tanned to a beautiful peach hue in the last few weeks on the beach and in the jungle, the lean muscles on his arms and of his legs had toned with all of the exploring they’d done throughout the years. Gon thought he could stare at Killua forever, he loved the way his skin tasted and he’d spent countless hours over the years learning nearly every inch of it. On certain nights when he could stave himself off, when he could resist the urge of being _inside_ of Killua long enough, he would kiss every inch within his reach. Gon loved the way Killua’s skin flushed under his hands and mouth, loved how salty and sweet it tasted, loved the way it smelled after Gon deliberately and continuously purchased a soap that reminded him of vanilla and cinnamon.

"Nee Killua, we're supposed to invite the people most important to us, right?" Gon broke their stare off, blinking to still find that beautiful ocean blue.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's our wedding, we can invite whoever we want." Killua shrugged, brows knitting together in confusion as to where Gon’s question was going.

"B-but the most important.." Gon smiled, blush returning as his his hand slid its way to Killua’s and interlaced their fingers together. He stared at them for a moment before looking back up to the boy he was crazily in love with. "The most important person to me, is Killua."

Killua blinked, eyes wide for a moment before he smiled with his teeth showing and Gon thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world, the sun gleaming off Killua’s kissed skin.

Gon was Killua's most important person, too.

And who needed a big wedding, anyway? It was all about them in the end, right?

"You want to elope with me?" Killua was teasing, really, pink still tingeing his skin deliciously.

Gon was bright, brighter than the sun. Voice bordering on a volume too inappropriate for a quiet, intimate talk "Really!? Killua would do that, I want to do that!"

Killua was surprised at first at Gon’s abrupt and ready attitude. But after a few moments of soaking it in, he found he liked the idea. He liked it very much so. Killua was _excited_ by it.

"Geez, what kind of proposal is that?" Killua laughed, blushing and looking down at their hands, his pale against Gon’s dark was the most pleasant sight.

He was then bowled over, flipped on his back as a large figure settled between his legs and hovered above him.

Gon’s shimmering skin and wide smile blocked the sun and cast a shadow over Killua, the pale boy was about to ask exactly what the hell was going on when Gon called his name in a way that caused goosebumps to raise on his skin.

"Killua.."

"Wh-what.." His mouth went dry and palms started to sweat, even after all these years, when Gon looked at him that way...

"Will you marry me?"

 _Fuck the sun anyway, who needs it? Gon_ is _the sun!_

"Yes"

**X-X-X**

“Y-you’re doing what?!”

“Leorio, I believe they said they were--”

“I know what they said, shut up, Kurapika!”

Alluka was beaming, the 19 year old girl clad in a bikini jumping in place at the thought of her brother and one of her favorite people getting married. She nudged the blonde girl beside her, squeezing her hand and squealing. Retz smiled back at her, laughing and placing a peck on the tip of her nose, excited to see her girlfriend so happy.

“B-but this is so quick! You guys are young and-and you don’t even have rings!” Leorio sputtered, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief at the cross boys.

“Yes, we do!” Killua was quick to reply, smirking as he raised his and Gon’s left hands. With all the talk of marriage and after Gon’s proposal the boys had raced to the nearest jewelry seller they could find in the village outlet and purchased gold wedding bands for each other. They were absolutely fucking giddy.

Alluka could no longer hold herself back. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Onii-chaaaann!” She screamed, rushing him and nearly tackling her brother and Gon in a hug. The young woman had gotten so tall she was nearly—much to Killua’s chagrin—almost taller than him.

_A few months after returning to Whale Island, Killua and Gon had decided it was time—to find Ging, again. Alluka wanted to stay behind, enamored with island life and wishing to make it a home for herself with Mito-san, Killua could not begrudge her this decision and agreed. Especially when Alluka put her metaphorical and literal foot down one night after dinner was cleaned up and they were heading to bed._

“ _I want to be strong without onii-chan.”_

“ _Wh-what?” Killua sputtered, not quite understanding what his little sister just said._

_She faced him, blue eyes shining brilliance and mouth set in a thin line. “I want to be strong without onii-chan. I know-I know I can be!”_

Where is this coming from?!

“ _Everything is-you don’t have to be worried, onii-chan alread--”_

“ _No!” She shook her head back and forth, “No, I can’t rely on you forever and I don’t want to! I know that some of this is my fault, I’ve been depending on you since you rescued me from where we used to live and I can’t do that anymore! You won’t always be there to save the day and I can’t wait around for you to do it! I can brush my own hair and fight off my own bears!” She insisted, voice raising an octave and brows furrowing._

Brush her own hair? Fight off her own bears?!

 _It took a few moments for it to sink into Killua’s mind, muddling over and connecting dots about things past._ This is why she cut off her hair..

She wants to be strong without me and I’ve been holding her back this entire time, shielding her to the point she found me overbearing!

_Killua shook his head at his own stupidity. While he thought he was protecting his sister, she thought he was suffocating her._

“ _Teach me Nen.” She demanded._

“ _Alluka...” Killua’s voice warned. All he could think about was what happened when Nen was wrongly used, when immaturity mixed with emotions, when the need to save people--_

“ _I want to be strong like onii-chan. I need to. Please.”_

_And Killua could refuse his sister nothing. Vowing to himself that he would teach her to use it with her head and not her heart. And the boys put their search off for a year, teaching the young Alluka everything they knew about Nen and how to get stronger. Throughout that year, Retz was also a near constant presence, so constant that they ended up teaching her, as well. Though not without a few phone calls to Wing-san and a visit or two from Bisky (very long visits, the boys had thought)._

_Retz turned out to be a manipulator, she used dolls and puppets-something Killua had been uneasy about as it reminded him of Illumi’s needles though he never voiced these concerns. Alluka was a Specialist, her ability was quite literally freezing and controlling time-the boys kept knowledge of this under wraps, for fear of Alluka being taken advantage of and she hadn’t put it to use beyond them._

_During that course of the year, both girls trained hard but weren’t afraid to go harder with their downtime and Killua was not so pleasantly surprised to one day walk in on the two girls locking lips—it was a hard day for the young boy to admit his little sister was certainly growing up._

_Retz and Alluka had been together ever since._

“This is so amazing, this is so incredible! When are you guys going, are you inviting us as witnesses!?” Alluka was starry eyed and over the moon for the couple.

“Are you guys writing your own vows?” A smiling Retz asked the men.

“Nope!” Killua was quick to reply, feeling excited and impatient inside, soon he would be able to call Gon his _husband._

“Hmm..” Gon hummed, his hand going to his chin in thought and Killua’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “I hadn’t thought about writing vows but it would be nice to say something to Killua during our own wedding.” Gon’s brows furrowed as he sank deeper into his own thoughts and Killua swore he was going watch steam flow from his ears once he burned himself out.

“Oi, we don’t have to do all of that. We can just say whatever the hell the official guy says.” He elbowed Gon beside him. Beyond the fact he just wanted to marry Gon, he was nervous about the idea of spouting off his feelings in front of a bunch of people. Over the years, he had gotten better at it with Gon in private but.. In public? Not so much.

“Yeah, but I think I do want to write vows for Killua. Does Killua not want to write vows for me?” Gon eyed his _fiancee_ in wonder.

And Killua’s cheeks burned, he felt so incredibly put on the spot and he didn’t quite want to say no but the thought of _actually writing out his feelings and then professing them to Gon and several others in the room!??!_

“Kurapika, talk some sense into them! Th-this is ridiculous! They’re barely of age!” Leorio waved his hands about, feeling alone in his disapproval of two barely 20 year old’s getting married.

“Leorio.” Kurapika called in a very unusual voice, something soft and gentle and it made Leorio’s ears burn. He turned to the blonde man. “Can you think of them being with anyone else? Two people who complement each other so well?” Kurapika eyed the couple who were discussing the possibility of vows between themselves.

Leorio balked, not needing to take a look at the boys to know his own answer. Because, _no_. Leorio truly could not imagine the boys with anyone else but each other and Kurapika’s point was it didn’t matter when they got married, today or 10 years from now. He had no doubt those boys would still be together. Leorio closed his mouth with a snap and sighed, crossing his arms.

“Gon-kun, I can help you write your vows! Kurapika, will you help onii-chan?” She turned to the man she admired and coveted dearly still 5 years later.

“Alluka-chan, r-really!?” Gon was wide eyed, smiling at Alluka’s offer to help him write something incredible for Killua.

“O-oi! Y-you’re _my_ sister, why won’t you help _me_?!” Killua fumed at his younger sister.

“Because Gon-kun needs me more.” Alluka smiled and stuck her tongue out to tease her older brother. He grumbled, thinking it was obviously himself that needed the help but _whatever._ _He’s not going to be bitter about._

_I’m definitely fucking bitter about_ _this_ _._

“Well, we’re not Alluka but Leorio and I are at your full discretion.” Kurapika smiled, lumping the older doctor with him and Leorio grit his teeth, shoulder’s tensed.

“Come on, Gon-kun! This is going to be so much fun!” Retz laughed, rushing over to her old friend, taking his free hand and leading the boys away from each other. Killua held on to his lover’s hand until the last moment, stretching his fingers out until he couldn’t touch Gon anymore and the dark haired boy smiled at him in a way that told him he sensed his anxiety but he was still happy. _Damn this cute as hell bastard!_ Alluka followed, taking Gon’s now free hand and they disappeared beyond the corridor together, laughing and giggling along the way.

Killua sighed, staring at his leftover help. A soft smiling Kurapika dressed in his traditional robes and a bitter looking Leorio hunched over in his designer suit (finally able to afford one). He scrubbed a hand over his face and shook his head.

_I’m so screwed._

The boys took an entire day to write their vows, Gon looking happy and excited while Killua continued to grumble—his vow writing consisted more of arguing with Leorio and Kurapika and his paper had eraser marks and sloppy writing all over it. Leorio had finally agreed to come aboard the marriage train and insisted that he at least buy the two boys some decent suits to wear—which was more of a hassle than it should have been in the jungle’s small village, but they managed to find decent wool pants and coats, the boys would make due with simple white shirts underneath.

And then it was time the next afternoon. The boys were paying fees, filling out paperwork and Killua was continuously wiping his sweaty hands on his wool pants under the roof of a building that resembled more of a shack than an actual law abiding office. He wasn’t nervous because he was afraid, he wasn’t nervous because he had cold feet, it was the complete opposite.

Because this moment was it. This moment would unite he and Gon forever, for the rest of their lives, the thick and heavy gold wedding band suddenly burning his finger.

They had the choice of trading the rings during the ceremony but the boys were too excited and selfish to remove them, had decided to forgo that part.

_Forever. Forever. Forever._

Could such a word exist? With all of its implications? After this day, anything they did together would no longer be as two best friends turned lovers, it would be as two best friends turned _married couple._ And the thought made Killua want to laugh, to giggle in absolute joy and giddiness. After this, even though the boys swore to stay together, there would be no separation. Realistically, Killua knew nothing about their relationship would genuinely change but still they would hold a title, rings, a license that stated them as _married._

_Mr and Mr…._

_Oh fuck!_

“Gon! Gon, we can’t get fucking married!” Killua rambled in a panic, wrapping his hand around Gon’s bicep.

“Huh!?” Gon turned from his paperwork to his soon-to-be-husband with wide eyes, “What, why not? Does Killua not wa--”

“Shut up for a second! Whose last name are we taking?!”

Gon blinked for a second and then burst into laughter, a boisterous laughter that surprised everyone so much it made them jump. He continued on while Killua stared in bemusement and it served to egg him on further as he bent over, Killua had been panicking and now Gon was laughing in his face!?

“I-I’m s-sorry Killua!” He wheezed, his face going red and he did his best to take a few breaths and regain some semblance of normalcy back to him. Gon straightened out his grey wool jacket and Killua did his best not to get distracted by the broad shoulders and clearly muscled figure it was covering. “It’s just--” Gon interrupted his ridiculous musings. “Killua’s taking my last name, of course. Unless you want me to be a Zold--”

Gon did not have to complete his sentence before Killua interrupted him in a no nonsense tone “Yeah, I’m taking your fucking name.”

Gon beamed at him and Killua rolled his eyes, smiling as he reached his ring fingered hand out. “Come on. Let’s go get married.”

“Okay, Killua Freecss!”

Killua groaned, his nose pinching. “Not yet, fuck that sounds weird.”

“Mm! But I like it!” Gon smiled, putting soft pressure on the hand between his.

Killua liked it, too.

Both men had been nervous, walking hand in hand down the aisle located in a small room with wooden pews on either side as their guests awaited them. A man with orange hair and a goatee in his village’s robes awaited them with a smile on his face.

“Are you two ready?” He inclined his head toward them and both men smiled, Gon being the one to answer with a triumphant and resounding “Yes!”

They stood side by side, told they could face the ordained officiant or each other at any time and gripping each others hands like they were lifelines. The man nodded his head and took a deep breath, his voice booming throughout the small room.

“We are gathered here today to witness the exchanging of marriage vows between Gon and Killua--”

Killua snorted, trying to stifle his laughter by hiding his face in Gon’s shoulder, the latter resting his hand on the back of Killua’s head and scratching his nails into the back of his neck the way he so thoroughly enjoyed. He knew it was to calm him but Killua couldn’t believe it.

Killua couldn’t believe they were here. He couldn’t believe he was standing in a room in front of 4 people who were witnessing his _marriage._ He couldn’t believe he was saying the words ‘I do’ to the man he had loved since he was 12.

_Holyshitfuck!_

“If there is anybody here that knows a legal reason--” The officiant continued and Killua rolled his eyes, slipping away from Gon and raising himself to stand at his full height. He was nervous but excited, incredibly fucking excited. “Do you, Gon, solemnly declare to take Killua as your lawfully wedded husband?” He asked of the dark haired boy who shined like the sun.

Killua was biting his lip, finally catching Gon’s gaze and finding himself unable to leave it. Bright, amber eyes shining with love and joy and life.

“I do!” Gon smiled before bursting into a laugh, Killua could see tears forming in his eyes and knew that his own eyes could be following.

_Fuck! Fuck!_

_Holy shit, he just said ‘I do’!_

Killua gulped, knowing his turn was next. His heart was racing so fast he thought it would break out of his chest and fall at Gon’s feet, his palms started sweating and Gon squeezed Killua's hands in comfort, knowing him so well.

“Do you promise to love on, cherish and keep for as long as you both shall live?”

_Oh fuck, oh fuck!_

“Mm! I do! I promise, Killua, I do!” Tears did spill over Gon’s eyes this time and Killua felt his heart swell with emotion. _Love, cherish, keep so long as they both shall live._

_I love this man, this stupid crazy fucking guy!_

“Do you, Killua, solemnly declare to take Gon as your lawfully wedded husband?”

_My husband, my fucking husband?!_

“I-I do!” Killua’s heart was beating so loud he had to yell over the roar and Gon let out a small sound, deep in his throat before laughing and blinking to clear his vision—which was in vain, as only more tears fell down.

“Do you promise to love on, cherish and keep for as long as you both shall live?” The officiant repeated to Killua.

“Yes! I do, I fucking do!” He wanted to kiss Gon right then and there, wanted this ceremony over and them declared married so he could run the hell out with his _husband_ in tow and become _Mr. Killua Freecss._

The officiant tried to cover his laughter with a cough at Killua’s colorful reply before pulling himself together and addressing everyone in the room, two girls in pretty dresses crying, a blonde man with a wide smile on his face and a man wearing too small glasses for his face was sobbing quietly beside him. “As a symbol of their promise, the two men have written each other vows they’d like to exchange in front of you all today.” The officiant nodded for either men to start.

Gon was the one who wanted to go first and Killua didn’t mind, he was nervous and shaking and sweating in this shitty, too hot fucking wool suit.

_Who decided wool was the best fabric?! Fuck!_

Gon gulped releasing Killua’s right hand to dig into his coat pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper, he used one hand to shake it out and held it up. Killua noticed then that Gon’s hand was shaking so hard the paper trembled.

“Killua..”

His heart leaped to his throat, breath caught at the sound of his own name.

“Killua, I--” Gon suddenly tugged Killua forward and he stumbled a few steps, closing the distance between them and nearly headbutting Gon in the process before he quickly righted the silver haired boy. They were only a breath away and this time, Gon did rest his head against Killua and his eyes were the only thing Killua saw, he laughed. Gon smiled. “Killua, I love you! I-I don’t know much about marriage or what it means to be a husband but I know you! I know you and you know me better than anyone in this world! I know I can drive you nuts, like that one time I put too many breadcrumbs on the windowsill and we were almost attacked by birds--”

Killua burst into laughter and he could hear everyone laughing with him, tears sprung to his eyes and fell over to his cheeks as he thought about that day, when they wanted to stay in bed and love each other but their plans were quickly dashed when one too many birds flocked to their open window, wanting food Gon set out. The boys had scrambled, half naked and tumbling out of bed as wings descended in their room. _It was absolutely ridiculous._

“Or-or that time the stray cat me and Alluka-chan brought home had fleas and we were washing them out of our hair for weeks!” Gon’s eyes burned into Killua’s and he shook his head as he remembered two pairs of eyes begging for him to allow the kitten at least a bath and against his boyfriend and little sister, Killua stood no chance. He was unable to stop himself from kissing Gon this time, keeping it short no matter how good his lips felt or tasted after all these years. “But, no matter what, Killua’s always there for me. Killua’s always been there, since we were kids. Y-you helped me find my dad, Killua. You were always one step behind me no matter where I went and I knew I could always count on you, I knew that no matter what, Killua would always be there and you don’t--” Gon squeezed his eyes shut, sniffling before continuing. “Killua doesn’t know how much that means to me! Everyday when I turn to my side, you’re always there. When I wake up in the middle of the night, I can feel Killua’s breath on my neck. Waking up next to you is the best part of my day and I never want that to change! Whale Island has always felt like my home but ever since I met Killua--” Gon slowly opened his eyes and they burned into the silver haired man’s. “Ever since I met you, Killua’s felt more like home than anywhere else. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone but Killua, it’s always been Killua! Th-thank you for agreeing to marry me!” The dark haired man couldn’t stop himself, pushing a simple inch forward and kissing Killua with force through tears and snot and Killua couldn’t stop himself from kissing back.

He was overwhelmed by Gon’s admissions, moved though his heart echoed the words Gon spoke to him.

_You’re my home. You’re my home, too, Gon!_

Killua could hear his sister let out a loud sob in the background and it was the only thing that pulled him back to reality, the only thing that reminded him he couldn’t get lost in how soft and sweet Gon’s lips felt, tasted, because the ceremony wasn’t over and he had to give his own vows.

He pulled away from Gon’s lips, eyes closed and forehead still resting against his partner’s. He breathed heavy, nervous inside and happy, so unbelievably happy. “M-my turn.” He stuttered against Gon, blinking hazy eyes open to find Gon already staring him.

“Mm!”

Killua wiped tears from Gon’s face, thumbs running over his cheeks and Gon leaned into them before gathering his wits and urging Killua to recite his own written words. Killua wanted to dig into his own pant suit pockets to take out his illegible written vows but decided against it. That felt too planned, too organized for his unorganized thoughts and he wanted to speak to Gon, not consult a piece of fucking paper.

“Gon.” He swallowed hard, he was shaking now too and the men held fast together, leaning for strength. “Gon Freecss, my best friend, in the whole world, I--” _Deep breaths, deep fucking breaths, I can do this!_ He squeezed Gon’s hands in his, _it’s okay, this is Gon. You’re talking to Gon.._ He felt his heart slow minutely and some of his nervousness dissipated at this thought. “Of course I’d agree to marry you, sap!” They both laughed at this and Killua felt like Gon was the only one in the room. _So he would talk to Gon like he was the only one in the room_. “I didn’t think we’d end up here, not because I never wanted to marry you but because I didn’t think anyone like you would come crashing into my life, I didn’t think someone like you would shake up my world and change everything for me, but you did!” _Don’t cry, don’t cry, again!_ “You taught me to carve out my own path in this world, you taught me that anything was possible. You showed me what love felt like and not just that but joy and pain and heartache, each time we were separated I--” He shook his head against the memories and Gon pecked his lips once, twice.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Gon whispered.

“I’ve always wanted to protect you but you taught me that we have to protect each other! That when it’s people you love, you fight hard and strong. You-you made me feel good enough, made me feel like I could be more than someone who was good at hurting others, good _for_ something other than hurting people. You showed me that there are people in this world who would love me for who I am and not as they wanted me to be. With you I felt stronger. Gon, you showed me an incredible world, and I won’t ever be able to properly thank you for all you’ve done for me but I love you and even though I don’t know anything about being a husband either, I promise to try! I’ll be the best husband you’ve ever had!” He rambled, gritting his teeth at the end as tears fell down his cheeks, Gon kissing them away and wrapping his arms behind Killua’s neck to hold him close.

Killua hadn’t wanted to cry, hadn’t planned on it but his love and joy overwhelmed him, his memory of past pain and future bliss drowned him and all he could see was Gon. The only thing that could bring his head out of water and drag him to safety, to home was _Gon._

“As much as you both have consented to be united in the bonds--” The officiant droned on but Killua couldn’t hear, the only thing he found himself surrounded by was the man in front of him. They were here, together and nothing could ever pull them apart, this time. They knew each other to the bone, there was never a dull moment and Killua couldn’t wait for the next several decades of his life with the man he loved. “--I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” The officiant concluded.

This was it. This is what would seal them together and make them officially married, this _one kiss_.

Killua wasted no time, moving forward and taking Gon’s lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around the man, one hand going to the center of his back and the other to the back of his head to hold close, Gon’s moved from Killua’s neck to his cheeks, one thumb caressing the apple and helping his head tilt as they moved together.

_My husband, I’m kissing my husband!?_

Their tongues touched, swirling and the pair laughed, Killua pulling back and faking Gon out when he pushed forward again only to kiss his nose before moving pack to his lips with a single, chaste kiss.

Jeers could be heard from beside them, cheers and shouts and clapping, laughter from their loved ones and they were descended upon. Both Gon and Killua wrapped in what felt like a million arms as their closest friends hugged them for dear life.

“You crazy kids!”

“Congratulations!”

“Onii-chan, Gon-kun, I love yoouuuuuu!”

“You guys, this was so beautiful! Gon-kun, you just got married!”

“Killua, you little shit, I helped you with your vows and you didn’t even read them!?”

“Leorio!”

A throat loudly cleared beside them, pulling everyone apart and the officiant stood in front of both Gon and Killua with a paper in hand. _Their marriage certificate._ “Congratulations, Mr and Mr...”

“Freecss! Gon and Killua Freecss!” The young couple glanced at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter at hearing their names in such a combination. But their hearts felt full. It was real. Killua was no longer a Zoldyck. Gon slid his hand into Killua’s.

“Freecss, then. I congratulate you and wish you many years of bliss!”

“Thank you!” Gon reached his free hand out and took the certificate, holding it up like it was the finest thing he’d ever laid eyes on. The words **MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE** in bold and cursive lettering making Killua’s heart skip a beat.

“Mr and Mr Freecss!” The officiant yelled and their friends cheered, Leorio insisting on several dozen photos of the grooms alone, then with friends, then with Alluka and every other variation. It was an hour before they came stumbling out of the shack, Gon jumping on Killua’s back in his excitement and laughing in his ear.

“Nee, Killua!” He called.

“What?” The husband replied with a goofy smile on his face.

“We’re married!” Gon yelled and Killua didn’t even mind his ear drum could have burst at the sound, it would be the best cause of deafness he ever thought of.

“We are!” Killua yelled back, stumbling down the shack steps with a heavy body on his own and making it to solid ground with their friends behind them.

“Nee, Killua!” Gon called though this time with a lower volume, tapping Killua’s chest with his hand.

“Yes, Gon?”

“Y-you’re my husband. And I’m your husband!” Incredulity mixed with joy spilling into his voice, Killua’s heart felt too big for his chest.

“We are, indeed, husbands.”

“Killua… Killua Freecss.” This time, Gon’s voice was a whisper, rolling the name out on his tongue and beaming.

Killua almost dropped his new husband.

**X-X-X**

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” Ging Freecss, renowned Pro Hunter by the world over blinked stupidly at the newly married couple in front of him

“Unh! We’re married, see, look at our certificate!” Gon presented their marriage certificate with his left hand, also showing off his gold wedding band at the same time.

“Look’s like a marriage license, Ging.” Kite quipped, one corner of his lips tugging up into a smirk.

“Fuck you, Kite.” Ging bit out, skin going a deep shade of red.

Killua’s brows furrowed in realization and surprise. “You guys made another bet on how long it would take us to get married?”

Ging groaned, “Kite said 5 years and I said at least 6, you guys couldn’t wait a few more months?! Maybe discuss this with someone beforehand!”

Killua couldn’t resist putting the two men in their place—well, mainly Ging. “Guess I couldn’t wait to be a Freecss, _dad_.”

Ging’s eye twitched.

“Uh… Killua..” Gon turned to his husband with a wary look on his face, unsure that Killua should tease Ging so.

Killua grinned, wide. “Don’t worry, we’ll wait a few more years until we make you a grandfather.” He shrugged.

Ging was choking, red in the face. Kite was bent over, howling with laughter.

“I’ll kill you!”

“K-kids?! Killuaaaa!!!”

* * *

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is it! I promise, no more! I have to put this story to bed, you guys!!! This was honestly so much fun to write, I laughed and smiled and cried a little.. This was awesome. Thank you Eroviaa for requesting this, I hope I didn't let you down! I hope everyone who reads this, enjoys it. Have an awesome day, I'll see you on the other side!**


End file.
